¡Deja de ser una marioneta!
by ArantxaVF
Summary: “¡Deja de ser una marioneta!” “Aprende a quererte mas a ti mismo!” Esas palabras… son recuerdos claros de lo que paso aquella vez, ninguno de los dos podrá olvidarlo, esas cosas no se olvidan.


"¡Deja de ser una marioneta!" "Aprende a quererte mas a ti mismo!"  
Esas palabras… son recuerdos claros de lo que paso aquella vez, ninguno de los dos podrá olvidarlo, esas cosas no se olvidan.  
Seis años atrás pasó, cuando solo era un tonto y pequeño vampiro, sin amigos, y con gente que solo me controlaba por "mi bien", yo la conocía desde ese entonces, a veces me saludaba cuando se percataba de que yo la observaba desde mi ventana. Una vez decidí salir a ese parque al que siempre iba, por la noche, desobedeciendo totalmente las órdenes de mis tutores.

-"Senri-kun, hola"- dijo la chica desde lo alto de una rama donde estaba sentada.  
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
-"¿Es que tu no sabes quien soy yo? Me llamo Rima Touya, mis padres hablan mucho de tu familia"-  
-¿Rima? ¿Y porque hablan tanto sobre nosotros? ¿Qué tenemos que les pueda interesar?  
-"Sabemos que s…." fue interrumpida por la voz de mi tutora llamándome.

"¡Shiki!" se oía cada vez mas cerca, hasta que me encontró, y seguido de eso nuevamente una llamada de atención por haber salido a la calle.  
La noche siguiente pensé en buscarla de nuevo para terminar nuestra conversación, pero… no tuve el valor, y decidí ser un observador, como siempre. Era extraño, ya era tarde y ella no se había aparecido, cerré un momento mis ojos y sin querer me dormí unos minutos.  
Desperté al sentir el frío de la noche, y pude ver que mi ventana estaba abierta a pesar de las cerraduras que tenia, me levante de mi asiento para cerrarla y cuando di la vuelta ahí estaba ella, sentada en mi cama, como si estuviese esperándome, después se levanto y camino hacia mí.

-¿Qué…?- Puso su mano sobre mi boca silenciándome, mas que nada por lo extraño de su actitud.  
-"Creí que irías a hablar conmigo de nuevo, veo que una vez mas no tuviste el valor"-  
-¡¿A que te refieres con que no tuve el valor?!  
-"shhh… guarda silencio, o nos escucharan. Ven conmigo" me tomo de la mano y se dirigió hasta la ventana.  
-No, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres?  
-"Tan solo tu compañía"- no dije nada más y solo la deje que me guiara.

Esta vez no fuimos al parque, ella me dirigió hasta un lugar más lejano.

-Bien, aquí estamos-  
-"si, justo como pensé"-  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
-No te opusiste ante mi petición de venir aquí-  
-Y eso es…. ¿malo?-  
-"Bueno, eso comprueba que te dejas manipular muy fácil, incluso por alguien de tu misma edad, y que apenas conoces, no quiero pensar como te manipulan esos que se hacen llamar tu 'familia'"-  
-¿Qué…?- Tenia tanta razón en sus palabras, que no pude decir ninguna otra cosa en mi defensa. – Y bien, ya que ya estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no terminas de decirme lo que ayer quedo pendiente? ¿Qué saben tu y tu familia de la mía y porque les interesa tanto?-  
-"Te lo diré, mi familia conoce muy bien a la tuya, ya que nosotros somos… vampiros, debes saber ahora a que me refería con que 'sabemos que son ustedes', ¿verdad?"-  
-Ustedes son… tu eres…-  
-"igual que tu"-  
-¿Y porque me buscaste?-  
-"¿Eso esta mal?, solo quería conocer al famoso Senri Shiki, tenía que ver con mis propios ojos como era un 'vampiro marioneta'"-  
-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR?!-  
-"No te exaltes demasiado, es la verdad, y lo sabes, estas atrapado para estar a salvo de 'ellos'"-

Esta… esta chica sabe mucho de mi, es como si me conociera por años, debe ser por su familia, y ese asunto de que conocen a la mía… no… soy yo, soy muy predecible, eso es, ¡lo sé! Pero… 'ellos' son peligrosos, mis tutores dicen que yo no soy capaz para defenderme solo… ellos dicen que… soy demasiado débil, sin embargo, los únicos culpables ¡son ellos!, por hacerme así, tal y como una marioneta, tal y como Rima lo dijo, soy un 'vampiro marioneta'.

-"¿Qué tanto pien….? ¡MIRA!"- se detuvo de su pregunta y me apunto hacia mis espalda haciendo que inmediatamente diera vuelta y mirara lo que pareció sorprenderle, miré a un hombre extraño detrás de nosotros.

"No se asusten niños, no les haré nada" Dijo el hombre extraño mientras se acercaba a nosotros.  
–"Es uno de 'ellos'"- dijo Rima que se encontraba detrás de mi.  
-¡Aléjate!-  
"Oh… valla, creo que si saben quien soy… o mas bien, saben de que clase soy" Pronunció esas palabras y después dio unos saltos por los árboles que se encontraban ahí para despistarnos, lo admito, yo estaba asustado, hoy por fin me había encontrado con lo que mis tutores me alejaron por años. Mientras intentábamos visualizar donde estaba esa 'bestia' escuche un gemido proveniente de Rima y cuando voltee a verla ahí estaba él, tomándola del cuello con sus garras.

-"suel…ta…me"- decía Rima con el poco aliento que tenia  
"*Aggg*… por fin, beberé la sangre de un vampiro de clase noble, debe ser mucho mas deliciosa que la de un simple humano" Decía mientras babeaba, estaba transformándose en la bestia que es… en el tipo de bestias que son eso… esos 'vampiros de nivel E'.

-Sue…. Sue… su..s…- No podía decir nada, estaba paralizado.  
-"Shi…shiki.. ay..ayuda..me…"- Seguía diciendo Rima, pero yo no reaccionaba, solo la miraba, mientras se asfixiaba, de pronto el la soltó y ella cayó desmayada por la falta de aire, ahí fue cuando reaccione y la tome en mis brazos, sin embargo, seguía paralizado, solo la miraba y a la bestia que ansiaba beber nuestra sangre.

"Vamos niño, entrégamela… ven conmigo, ven… ven… ven, no les haré mucho daño, no como el que les haré si no haces caso" Son las palabras que pude escuchar de la bestia… palabras que no entendí en ese momento, pero si lo suficiente para hacer lo que me decía, me levante con rima en mis brazos mientras que ella despertaba lentamente y me acercaba a la bestia, una vez mas me habían manipulado.

-"Shi.. Shiki… no vallas.."-  
-¡Rima!- Al verla conciente de nuevo me detuve y la mire de nuevo.  
"¡No pares! ¡Ven! ¡Tráemela!"  
-"No Shiki, no dejes que te engañe… no mas…-  
"No la escuches, ella no sabe de que soy capaz si no haces lo que te digo" Decía la bestia desesperadamente  
-Pero… Rima… él…-  
-"¡Deja de ser una marioneta!"- Esas palabras que me dijo con tanta dificultad hicieron que la soltara, yo caí al suelo, estaba intentando saber que rayos estaba pasando.  
-"Shiki… no necesitas de esto, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, no lo que los demás quieren que hagas"-  
"*¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAGGG!!!*" – Gritó la bestia hacia nosotros nuevamente, pero esta vez… yo ya sabia que debía hacer, me levante rápidamente, fui delante de Rima antes que esa bestia la tocara siquiera y no se como lo hice, pero de mi mano salieron una especie de garras, parecían echas como con… con sangre, sangre de las heridas que me provoque estando en el suelo, desesperado por no saber que hacer, esas especie de garras destrozaron al vampiro… no… a la bestia mientras estaba en el aire, y al suelo solo cayeron sus restos.

-"¿Qué… Qué fue lo que hiciste?"- Dijo Rima sorprendida.  
-No.. No lo sé-

Después de eso Rima y yo regresamos, sin decir mucho, y antes de que nos separáramos para cada quien fuera a donde pertenecía… Rima me abraso y solo dijo una cosa mas… "Gracias"…

-"¿Shiki?"-  
-¡Ah! Rima, ¿Qué pasa?-  
-"Llegaremos tarde a clases, ¿Qué tanto piensas?"-  
-Ah… solo un recuerdo, de nuestra niñez-  
-"¿Nuestra?"-  
-Si, ¿recuerdas?-  
-"Como olvidarlo, pero deja eso, tenemos que irnos"-  
-Bien, te sigo-  
-"¿Cómo una marioneta?"-  
-No, no esta vez- La tome de la mano y esta vez fui yo quien la guío a nuestro destino

**FIN**


End file.
